Susanne Beining
Susanne Beining (født 1979 eller 1980) var navnet på en Halvblods heks som var student i Håsblås ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom fra 1991 - 1998. Store deler av Susannes familie ble drept under Den første trollmannskrigen, blant annet Susannes besteforeldre, onkelen Edgar, Edgars kone og barna deres. Susannes tante, Amelia arbeidet i Heksingating og gjorde en svært bra innsats, med også hun ble drept av Voldemort. Etter at Harry Potter hadde opprettet Humlesnurrlegionen i 1995, ble Susanne medlem der for å lære seg å kjempe mot dem som hadde drept slektningene hennes. Susanne var blant de tidligere Humlesnurrlegionmedlemmene som returnerte for å kjempe i Slaget om Galtvort i 1998. Det er uvisst hva som skjedde med Susanne i etterkant av Den andre trollmannskrigen. Biografi Barndom Det er lite vi vet om Susannes barndom, men vi vet at hun var datter til en magisk og en gomp eller gompefødt. Familien Beining var en mektig og respektert familie, men som hadde lidd et stort nederlag under Den første trollmannskrigen da store deler av familiens medlemmer ble drept av dødsetere. Susanne ble født i 1979 eller i 1980 og startet som student ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom i 1991 der hun ble sortert til Håsblås. Student ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom Første klasse Den 1.september i 1991 startet Susanne sin utdannelse ved Galtvort, under valgsermonien var Susanne nummer to til å bli sortert. Da det endelig ble Susannes tur til å bli sortert, ble hun plassert i Håsblås noe som betydde at hun delte sovesal med Hanna Abom. I løpet av sitt første år ved Galtvort fikk Susanne i likhet med sine medstudenter lære grunnleggende magi. Andre klasse I likhet med flere andre kvinnelige studenter ved Galtvort, virket det som at Susanne var forelsket i daværende professor i Forsvar mot svartekunster, Gyldeprinz Gulmedal, noe som førte til at hun begynte å dagdrømme i timene hans. Da Duellklubben ble opprettet i 1992 som følger av at en basilisk hadde angrepet gompefødte studenter ved skolen, ble Susanne medlem der. I det første møtet med Duellklubben, ble Susannes venn Julius Finkenfjær nesten angrepet av en slange på ordre fra Harry Potter som brukte Ormtunge på slangen. Det virker som om Susanne kom godt overens med Hermine Grang, begge delte synet på professor Gulmedal og i timene i Forsvar mot svartekunster satt jentene ofte ved siden av hverandre. Også i timene i Urtologi jobbet Hermine Grang og Susanne side om side mens de pottet om alruner. Tredje klasse thumb|275px|Susanne Beining Det er lite man vet om Susannes tredje år ved Galtvort, men dette året startet hun i likhet med medelevene sine med valgfag. Fjerde klasse Da Tretrollmannsturneringen ble avholdt i 1994-1995, ble Fredrik Djervell fra Håsblås en av kandidatene til turneringen. Det er trolig at Susanne som håsblåsing støttet Fredrik fremfor Harry Potter som var blitt valgt ut som forkjemper nummer to for Galtvort. Fordi alle elever fra fjerde klasse og oppover hadde muligheten til å overvære juleballet som ble arrangert i forbindelse med tretrollmannsturneringen, derfor kan det tenkes at Susanne var tilstede da Professor McSnurp viste elevene hvordan de skulle danse. Senere i skoleåret, ble det egentlig delt seier mellom Fredrik og Harry siden begge tok i Tretrollmannspokalen samtidig. Imidlertid viste det seg at pokalen var forhekset til en Flyttnøkkel som førte guttene rett til Lillehenge gravplass der Fredrik ble drept av Voldemort. Da studente fikk vite hvordan Fredrik hadde blitt drept, ble de skremt. På slutten av året deltok sannsynligvis på minnestunden til Fredrik for å hedre minnet hans. Femte klasse I 1995 ble Venke Dolorosa Uffert utnevnt som ny professor i Forsvar mot svartekunster, med Uffert som lærer, ble det ikke lengre lov å bruke stavene i timene i forsvar mot svartekunster. Tiltross for at Susannes tante: Amelia Beining arbeidet sammen med Uffert i Magidepartementet, ble Susanne medlem av Humlesnurrlegionen, en gruppe hvor man kunne lære å forsvare seg. Gruppa ble ledet av Harry som etter manges mening var den som hadde hatt mest erfaring med forsvaring. Susanne var blant flere som var nysgjerrige på om Harry virkelig kunne mane frem en fullstendig Skytsverge. Etterhvert gav Harry medlemmene i gruppa opplæring i hvordan de kunne mane frem en skytsverge på egenhånd, det er imidlertid uvisst hvorvidt Susanne fikk manet frem en skytsverge. Senere på året var det en masserømning av dødsetere fra Trollmannsfengselet Azkaban, blant de som rømte var dødseterne som tok livet av Susannes onkel Edgar og hans familie. Etter rømningen var det flere studenter som kom for å spørre Susanne om dette. Etter at dødseterne rømte fra Azkaban fortalte Susanne til Harry at hun visste hvordan han hadde det. Resten av skoleåret ble Susanne plaget av folk som ønsket informasjon om familien hennes. Susanne fikk en hard periode da det ble tid for å ta U.G.L.Ene sine, hun måtte arbeide mye for å klare å holde orden på alt slik at hun kunne oppnå gode karakterer. Flere ganger i løpet av vårsemesteret, oppsøkte Vincent Krabbe og Grylius Gurgel henne for å plage henne spesielt pga. tanten. Sjette klasse I sommerferien fikk Susanne vite at tanten, Amelia Beining som dessuten var en av Susannes siste gjenlevende slektninger var blitt myrdet av Fyrst Voldemort. Tantens død fikk Susanne til å bli redd for når dødseterne skulle komme etter flere medlemmer av familien hennes. Susanne returnerte til Galtvort hvor hun fikk lære om Immivering, da Susanne skulle prøve å immivere klarte hun å splutsje slik at hun mistet det ene beinet. Heldigvis fikk hun beinet tilbake igjen, men Susanne var rystet over hendelsen. På slutten av skoleåret, ble Galtvort angrepet av dødsetere. Tiltross for at Humlesnurrlegionen ble tilkalt, tok ikke Susanne del i kampen med de andre medlemmene. Det kan tenkes at siden det ikke lenger ble holdt møter i HL, gikk hun ikke lenger rundt med mynten som HL hadde brukt til å kommunisere med og dermed ikke fikk høre om at HL igjen var samlet. Syvende klasse og slaget om Galtvort Da Susanne vendte tilbake til Galtvort for å ta sitt syvende og siste år, var det et forandret Galtvort som møtte henne. Som en følge av at Magidepartementet var lagt under kontrollen til Fyrst Voldemort, ble det også synlig på Galtvort ved at dødseterne Argel og Alekto Misfall fikk stillingene som professorer i henholdsvis Svartekunster og Gompologi, mens Severus Slur ble satt inn som rektor. Som medlem av Familien Beining, er det sannsynlig at Susanne fikk en utstø start siden familien var høyt på listen over folk Voldemort ønsket å fjerne. Da Humlesnurrlegionen ble gjenopprettet for å kjempe mot det nye regime på Galtvort, ble Susanne medlem. Senere i skoleåret kjempet hun i Slaget om Galtvort side om side med medlemmer i HL, rustningene og professorene ved skolen. Senere liv I og med at Susanne ikke var blant dem som Harry så var døde, må det antas at Susanne overlevde Slaget om Galtvort. Det er uvisst hva som skjedde for Susanne videre i livet. Opptredener *Harry Potter og De vises stein (første opptreden) *Harry Potter og De vises stein (film) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (film) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (film) (opptrer på pergamentet over Humlesnurrlegionens medlemmer) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (video spill) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (video spill) (kun nevnt) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene *Rumpeldunk gjennom tidene (kun nevnt) *Lego Harry Potter: År 1-4 *''Harry Potter and Me'' Kategori:Beundrere av Gyldeprinz Gulmedal Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Deltakere i Galtvortslaget Kategori:Familien Beining Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Hekser Kategori:Håsblåsinger Kategori:Kvinner Kategori:Medlemmer i Humlesnurrlegionen Kategori:Sortert i 1991 Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort